Inuyasha OneShot Archive
by Inu Romantic
Summary: This is an archive of all my Inuyasha oneshot, revised and better looking. Have a read and review since i won't have any of the old reviews. They are better i promise, read and see for your self.
1. Story 1: Haunted

**Number 1**

**Title:** Haunted by Eveanscense

**Summary:** REVISED.Kikyou tried to take Inuyasha to Hell with her but Kagome goes to stop him. Which does he choose.

**Disclaimer:** Nope I don't own the song Haunted or Inuyasha, but maybe for Christmas. Yeah, wishfull thinking.

_**Italics **_**song lyrics**

"" **thinking**

Inuyasha walked into the forest, leaving behind a furious Kagome. She knew exactly where he was going by now she was almost used to it, almost, but it never got easier. Kagome decided to follow Inuyasha and spy on him and Kikyou. "Kikyou, you're here I can smell you, so close" said Inuyasha to himself.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me coming here to you_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

Inuyasha stopped by the tree where Kikyou had pinned him for 50 years, there she was, waiting for him knowing he would come. "Kikyou what are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked. Kikyou turned, walked over to him, only inches from him he inhaled, she smelled like death. "Inuyasha, Naraku is defeated, the jewel is completed; I cannot stay on this plain anymore. This body can not longer withhold me, Inuyasha will you come to hell with me."

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

Inuyasha could not answer, he thought of how his decision would affect Kagome and the others, _"_Kagome, she loves me for who I am, but Kikyou...she wants me to become human. Sango, Miroku, Shippo, how will this affect them too, I can't just leave all them behind can I. "He thought_."_Kikyou, I..."he started

_(To kagome)_

_Hunting you I can smell you -alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

"Is something wrong, Inuyasha, come along I don't have much time left" said Kikyou impatiently, "Inuyasha no, please, don't", screamed Kagome coming out from behind the tree where she was hiding. Kikyou smiled, this is exactly what she had wanted, to hurt Kagome bad before she left to Hell with _her_ Inuyasha. _"_Kagome, I...your here" He said. "You came to stop me to save me, what do I do know" Inuyasha thought to himselfHe turned back to Kikyou debating on the right choice.

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me_

_Watching me_

"No Kikyou, I love Kagome, she loves me for who I am, and you only wanted me if I were a human, Good...goodbye Kikyou" Inuyasha walked over to Kagome. "Then you will not come, Damn you Inuyasha, DAMN YOU" Kikyou screamed as she fell in to hell. Inuyasha and Kagome watched the hole close up again, a small burn mark where it had been. Then Inuyasha turned and took Kagome in his arms. "Kagome, I love you and only you" he whispered. "I love you to Inuyasha" Kagome whispered back. With that Inuyasha kissed Kagome with so much pent up passion that she gasped and the kiss intensified Kagome was happy that Inuyasha had chosen to stay with her and Inuyasha was happy to have Kagome in his life forever more.

(To Kikyou)

Watching me, wanting me

I still can feel you pull me down

Fearing you, loving you

I won't let you pull me down.

**

* * *

****Inu Romantic:**** REVISED EDITION I hope you guys liked it; I got inspired by that song and my sister Amanda who was a****lso somewhat of a co-author, and anyone who reads my other story, I will finish it this week and if ****You haven't read it do its called Inuyasha: ever after. **


	2. Stroy 2: My Valentine

**Number 2**

**Title:** My Valentine by Martina McBride

**Summary:** It's the song My Valentine put to Inuyasha and Kagome. Very sweet and sad.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or My valentine by Martina McBride, but I sure wish I did, sighs

_Italics- song lyrics_

The Final battle was upon everyone in Feudal Japan. They had all been wounded; Sango and Shippo were badly hurt so Miroku and Kilala took them back to Kaede's house for treatment. This only left Inuyasha and Kagome to finish Naraku off.

They were both also hurt badly, and they were fading fast. They had no allies left. They had come here with Koga, Kikyou, Sesshomaru, and themselves.

Kikyou and Koga had been killed during the battle but had done a good deal of damage to Naraku. Sesshomaru had left on Ah-Un, he was badly wounded and he needed to stay alive for Rin.

So all that was left was Inuyasha and Kagome and that was just fine with them. Inuyasha looked over and Kagome and called out to her "You ready Kagome" she nodded "Lets finish this bastard off" She replied.

Kagome got her arrow up and shot it with all the spiritual powers she had left, and Inuyasha with all the strength he had left unleashed the backlash wave. The arrow flew toward Naraku but he could not dodge it. As the arrow and the backlash wave hit Naraku dead on, they heard a scream and then saw a blinding light forcing them to cover their eyes and then they felt a strong gust of wind, and then there was nothing.

"Is that it? is he dead?" Kagome asked lowering her bow. Inuyasha sheathed tetseigua and sniffed the air, "Yeah, he's gone all right, the sent is fading".

They had done it, they had defeated Naraku. All of a sudden Kagome fell to her knees, crying out in a mixture if pain and joy, tears of both running down her face.

Inuyasha ran to her, and fell to his knees in front of her. Inuyasha pulled the weak Kagome into his arms and held her. Both Inuyasha and Kagome were mortally wounded and were dying they knew it. The only things that had kept them alive this long was their desire to kill Naraku and now that he was gone they were dying without fail.

"Kagome" Inuyasha said in fear hoping that she had not died yet. "Inuyasha I …..I'm...dying." said Kagome weakly. "Kagome" he said holding back his own tears.

_If there were no words_

_No way to speak_

_I would still hear you_

_If there were no tears_

_No way to feel inside_

_I would still feel for you_

_And even if the sun refused to shine_

_Even if romance ran out of rhymes_

_You would still have my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love_

_My Valentine_

"Inuyasha, I need to tell you something" said Kagome looking up at him. "I do too Kagome" said Inuyasha. Inuyasha pulled Kagome closer to his chest, so that he was almost crushing her. She held him back just as hard, both ignoring to pain they felt.

Suddenly Kagome felt something warm on her blouse, she pulled away and saw blood, but not her own, it was Inuyasha's. She gasped "Inuyasha you are bleeding, are you dying too?" she asked, "Yes, Kagome I am dying also, but before I go I need to tell you something…..

_All of my life_

_I have been waiting for all you give to me_

_You've opened my eyes _

_And shown me how to love unselfishly _(sp?)

_I've dreamed of this a thousand times before_

_In my dreams I couldn't love you more_

_I will give you my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_You're all I need, my love_

_My Valentine_

"I…I love you Kagome, I always have" Inuyasha finished looking straight into her eyes. "Oh, Inuyasha, I love you too, and I always will" responded Kagome their voices barely a whisper now. Then Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him once more and covered her lips with his. Kagome put her hands around his neck and pulled him in tighter, deepening the kiss. This kiss was so long waited for that it was earth shattering, so full of passion and remorse for they love they could never share together.

_Even if the sun refused to shine _

_Even if romance ran out of rhyme_

_You would still have my heart_

_Until the end of time_

_Cause all I need is you, my valentine_

_Oh, you're all I need my love..._

They pulled away reluctantly, and then Kagome saw a glowing light in her hand. "Oh, I almost forgot" as she opened her hand to reveal the Shikon Jewel. "Well, Inuyasha make your wish, you can still save you self" she said as she held out her hand to him.

He closed her hand grabbed her other one and put their hands together on top of the jewel. "Let's make the wish together" said Inuyasha smiling. In their minds they both said "I wish that we would be together in our next lives".

Then the jewel glowed a bright pink and disappeared confirming that their wish had been made. All of a sudden Kagome cried out in pain and went limp in Inuyasha arms.

Inuyasha cried over the dead body of his love. Then he felt himself become weak and knew his time was up, his whispered these last words "Kagome, you all I need my love…My Valentine" then Inuyasha took a short last breath and died, both their bodies falling a short distance to the ground, in a pool of blood they had created.

They had lived and loved unbeknownst to each other and now they would be together forever in death.

_My Valentine_

* * *

**InuRomantic : **REVISEDsobbing hard I know really sad, but I am sorry I just got this CD and it had this song and I just got inspired. 


End file.
